The Muppets Take Manhattan
Film Date: July 13, 1984 Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, and the rest of the Muppets graduate from Danhurst College by entertaining their fellow graduates with their theatrical production of Manhattan Melodies. Upon the suggestion of taking the show to Broadway, the Muppets proceed with the idea, certain they will become stars instantly. Arriving in Manhattan, the group meet producer Martin Price but soon discover he is a con artist named Murray Plotsky upon the arrival of the police. Plotsky is arrested, leaving the Muppets’ hopes dashed. They try other theatrical producers but has no success, their morale and finances taking a nosedive. Thinking they are becoming a burden to Kermit when he snaps at them, the rest of the Muppets agree to go their separate ways and get new occupations, though Miss Piggy secretly remains in Manhattan to keep an eye on Kermit. Though disappointed by the development, Kermit vows to make the show a hit and enlists the help of diner owner Pete, his daughter Jenny who is an aspiring fashion designer, and the diner’s staff of rats led by Rizzo. Attempting to promote the show, Kermit first poses as an eccentric producer bragging about the musical’s quality but the producer he meets discards the script after Kermit makes his exit. Kermit then poses as a famous playwright, having the rats insert a caricature picture at Sardi’s restaurant but when the rats are exposed, the plan fails. While in Central Park, Jenny comforts Kermit about his losses, while an envious Miss Piggy observes. When a thief steals her purse, Miss Piggy borrows a pair of rollerskates and furiously gives chase until she captures him, but reunites with Kermit in the process and they make up. Piggy takes a job at Pete’s diner while Kermit receives several letters from his friends who have taken up numerous jobs around the United States. He then receives a letter from producer Bernard Crawford who is interested in the musical. Kermit meets Bernard’s son Ronnie, who wishes to produce Manhattan Melodies to prove himself to his father. Bernard himself is sceptical but agrees to fund the show. A thrilled Kermit heads back to the diner but is so happy that he walks into oncoming traffic and is hit by a car. The rest of the Muppets are summoned back to New York, but learn Kermit has vanished. Kermit is hospitalized but with no memory of his life. As “Phil”, Kermit gets a job as a advertising salesman with other frogs. They end up visiting Pete’s diner where Kermit’s friends recognize him when he plays the show’s opening number with spoons. At the Biltmore Theatre on opening night, the Muppets try to help Kermit remember, but it only works when Miss Piggy punches him when he insults their past romance. Kermit regains his memories, realizing the show needs more Muppets, allowing his friends’ associates to join the show as supernumeracies. The show is a success, culminating in what is intended to be a staged wedding between Kermit and Miss Piggy’s characters, only for a real minister to appear. With all of the Muppets and other characters present, Kermit and Miss Piggy get married as the film ends. Bert, Ernie, and Cookie Monster have speaking roles from everyone. Category:The Adventures of Pippi Longstocking